


SnowBaz in Rome

by angelsfalling16



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, M/M, SnowBaz, a little violence, because the mage must die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Simon and Baz hide their relationship in ancient Rome. Simon wants to kill his father, but Baz has to save him before he gets himself killed.





	SnowBaz in Rome

**Simon**

I look around to make sure no one is watching me before turning down an alley between two buildings. I make it only a few steps before I feel a hand grip my shoulder. I swing around, nearly losing my balance, ready to fight whoever has chosen to sneak up behind me.”

“Relax, Simon. It’s just me.”

“Baz.” I sigh in relief. “You scared me.”

“It is alright. It’s just us now.” Baz gently trails his fingers along the side of my face before kissing me softly on the lips. I give him a small smile. “So, what did you want to see me about?”

“I want to be with you,” I saying, taking one of Baz’ hands in mine.

“I’m right here.”

“This isn’t enough. I want more.”

Baz shakes his head and pulls his hand away. “You know that can’t happen, so why do you keep asking? Your father hates my family, and no one would allow two men to be together like that anyway. And you are still betrothed to Agatha Wellbelove anyway.”

“We can leave here and start our own life together. Away from everyone else. Wellbelove doesn’t want to marry. She would be quite content if I disappeared.”

“None of that solves the problem of your father.”

“Who cares about Davy Dickhead?”

Baz’ lips turn up slightly before he regains his composure. “A lot of people do. He’s one of the wealthiest landowners around. If the only Magia heir disappears, there would be an uproar. Your father would never stop looking for you.”

“I have a plan. That is what I came here to tell you.”

“What plan?” Baz asks wearily.

“I’m going to kill him,” I say firmly, no sign of doubt in my voice. My father has never been a good person and has never treated me as anything more than a tool to gain more power.

“You cannot do that!” Baz hisses. “People will come after you if you kill him, and you know the punishment for patricide. I will not stand by and let you get yourself killed. We will find another away.”

“There is no other way. You said it yourself.”

“Killing your father will only make things worse. I will lose you forever if you go through with this asinine plan of yours.”

“Then, what are we supposed to do? I will not marry Agatha, and I cannot stay with my father. I want to be with you.”

Baz’ features soften when I start to tear up. He reaches out to me and pulls me into his arms. “We will figure something out,” he whispers into my hair. “You just have to try to not get yourself killed until then, okay? I cannot lose you, Simon.”

I wrap my arms tightly around my lover and nod. “Okay.”

Baz reluctantly pulls away, placing a quick peck on my lips. “I should go, so we don’t get caught together. Please stay out of trouble.”

“I love you,” I say. It is the first time I have ever said it to Baz, but this may be the last time I ever see my secret lover again. I do not plan to stay out of trouble. I will take down my father at whatever cost.

“I love you, too,” Baz replies, kissing me once more before leaving the alley and heading back out into the city.

***

I head back to Domus Magia, thinking the entire way about all the possible ways I can kill my father without having to face the punishment of Poena Cullei. Killing my father would not be worth it if I was just sewn up in a sack with live animals and thrown into a river. I need to find a way where my father ends up dead and I get to live out my life with Baz far away from here.

As I walk through the vestibulum into the atrium, I can hear my father yelling at some poor servant for something they didn’t do to meet his high standards. At the sound of my approaching steps, my father sends the servant off to fix his mistake and turns to look at me.

“How were your sword fighting lessons?” Sword fighting is not something everyone needs to learn, but my father has so many enemies that I needed to learn how to defend himself at a young age.

“It was good,” I lie. I was a natural with a sword and am one of the best. I have been paying off my instructor to keep quiet so that I can go off to meet Baz in secret. My instructor doesn’t ask where I go. He just takes the money, not worrying about father, who he doesn’t like either.

“Good.”

“Dominus,” a servant calls, entering the atrium.

“Yes, Servus?”

“Your meal is ready for you in the triclinium.”

“We will be there in a moment,” my father responds, and the servant leaves. “Go clean up and come eat, son. We will talk more later.”

***

All through dinner, I have to listen to my father go on and on about all of the people who are causing him trouble and who are a threat to his power. His favorite subject of course is the Grimm-Pitch family. They are his absolute least favorite people in Rome.

I sit here and listen to every word spoken about Malcolm Grimm and his wife. I can barely swallow my food once he mentions Baz. I wants to pick up my fork and stab my father with it right here and now. But I will have to wait until later because there are too many servants around to bear witness.

After dinner is over, I follow my father to the gardens. He begins to walk the well-worn path, and I trail behind, my fingers itching to pull out sword that rests against my thigh. I have to wait just a little longer though. I need to make sure we are far away from the domus and any of the servants.

As we enter the shadow of a tree next to a bench and a small fountain, I unsheathe my sword with a twist of my wrist. I hold it up level with my chest. My father turns to face me, and his eyes widen almost comically.

“What are you doing, Simon?”

“I am ridding Rome of the person who threatens to destroy it.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not trying to destroy it. I want to make it better.”

“By taking over? By knocking down anyone who stands in your way?”

“If that is what it takes then yes, Simon, that is what I will do.”

I move the sword slightly so that the tip of the blade is at level with his heart. I just have to force the sword forward, and my father will no longer be a problem.

“Simon don’t!” These words aren’t from my father. I don’t turn around, but I don’t have to. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

“What are you doing here, Baz?” I ask without moving my eyes from the man in front of me.

“Son! Are you familiar with the Grimm-Pitch boy?” My face warms slightly as I think about just how familiar I am with Baz. I clear these thoughts away quickly, not needing to be distracted. “Disgrace!” My father hisses. “I could have forgiven you for trying to kill me. But I will not stand for this. How could you align yourself with the son of my enemy?”

“That’s just it, though. He’s your enemy. Not mine.” My father just gapes at me as Baz moves closer to us.

Baz rests a hand on the arm that is holding up the sword. “You do not have to do this, Simon. We can leave. Right now. I know a place we can go. Just don’t kill him.”

I shake my head. “There is nowhere for us to go.”

“I found somewhere. That is why I wanted you to wait.”

I turn my face slightly, so I can look at Baz. He looks so sincere, like he really believes what he’s saying.

“Give me your sword, and we can go. Your father can rot here by himself. He will never find us. I swear to you that.” Baz moves his hand to cover mine on the sword, and I loosen my grip. Baz removes the sword from my hand and lowers it to his side.

“Son,” my father says, and I glare at him. “If you leave now, you will have nothing. No money, no home, no power.”

“I don’t want power, and this was never a home to me.”

“You would rather be with that _filthy Grimm-Pitch_ than me? He is worthless, just like his mother. She was ––.”

I never hear what Baz’s mother was though because Baz takes the sword that’s still in his hand and plunges it into his heart. My father collapses to the ground, and Baz shakes my arm, getting my attention.

“We have to go now before someone finds us standing over his body. Walk calmly and no one will suspect that anything is wrong.”

We walk slowly back through the garden, through the atrium, and out of the domus. No one gives us a second look as we leave.

“Where is this mysterious place that we are going? And how you do plan get there?”

“I procured us some horses to take us a to an old Pitch home. It has been abandoned for years, and almost no one knows about it. My mother told me about it once before she died.”

“Okay,” I say, not questioning it. “I don’t care where we go as long as I’m with you.”

Baz smiles at me like I’m the only person in the world before pulling me to him and kissing me in the middle of the road. No one is around, but it doesn’t matter anyway. We are leaving now, on our way to start the rest of our lives together.

 

_[A tiny epilogue because I forgot to put this part in the story and didn’t want to go back and add it in. I apologize for my laziness.]_

“How did you know I was going to kill him anyway?” I ask Baz as we sit on a bench, watching the goats we bought form a goatherd named Ebb.

“When you said you loved me, it felt like a goodbye. I didn’t doubt your sincerity, but I knew you were still planning something. I followed you home, and I was actually hiding in the garden when you walked out there with him.”

“I wonder what people think happened. Do you think they suspect that I killed him?”

“I’m not sure, but they probably think it was an assassination by one of his numerous enemies and that you were either taken or you ran away from the danger. It doesn’t matter though because we are finally together.”

“You’re right. This is all that matters now. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Simon Snow.” I smile at the name he gave me when we first arrived at our new home. It had just begun to snow, and I didn’t want anything to tie me to my father, so we chose a new name.


End file.
